The Pretender
by sillylillyfromneptune
Summary: Cameron is loose in LA. Elle Bishop and a couple of my OCs are in charge of finding him. But what happens when Elle meets Josef? Josef/Elle and OCs.


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Moonlight or Heroes. The only characters I own are Veronica and Ebony. This is chapter one of the Pretender.**_

**The Pretender**

Ebony was sitting in her dorm flicking through pictures of millionaires on the computer. Veronica opened the sliding door at the back and was carrying a large box not full of much. Veronica was a tall girl, not slim and not fat but just about average, she had long chocolate brown hair that hung halfway to the waist which was tied up in a ponytail, she had these sparkling light brown eyes that a lot of people considered trance-like, her lips were unusual; the top one was 1 milimeter smaller than the bottom one as they looked perfectly in an amazing smile, she had an oval head with a fringe just cutting to the eyebrows which was hanging perfectly straight. Some people thought she was Elle's sister when really she was her half-sister; Veronica looked about 14-16 years old. Veronica settled the box down on the table and looked to where Ebony was sitting. She watched her curiously as Ebony's eyes went from left to right reading every line of information.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked her voice light as a feather but with a deepness just seeping through.

"_Daddy_ gave us a new assignment with Elle, so we have to be extremely careful not to get on her nerves." Ebony replied her voice a lot different from Veronica's. Veronica looked at her, stuck her pink glossy tongue out and started blowing a raspberry. Ebony chuckled quietly pulling a lock of brown wavy hair behind her ear.  
Ebony was known as the small one; she was only a head smaller than Veronica, she had brown wavy hair touching the shoulder blades, she had a heart shaped face, with deep green eyes, completed with pink heart-shaped lips and small freckles. Ebony had a very skinny body but not much breast going on.

"What is it anyway?" Veronica called from another room. Ebony not really paying attention to the question just dazed off into the computer looking at all the pictures and reading everything on the screen. Veronica's head slid out of the door and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem," She coughed.

Startled and getting back into reality Ebony jumped and turned to face Veronica. Ebony gave an apologetic look. Veronica rolled her eyes and read the screen in 3 seconds. Elle barged through the front door and went straight to the fridge.

"So have you two found anything yet?" She asked putting a piece of pizza in the microwave. Veronica whispered in Ebony's ear and she nodded back to her. Veronica started explaining first: "Cameron's in LA right now but so far he's killing women and acting like a vampire in doing so." Elle rolled her eyes and pulled the pizza out of the microwave. She gave a signal to go on and this time it was Ebony's turn. Ebony stood up a little nervous and looked towards Elle with not much confidence.

"Cameron... Is disguising... Himself... As a millionaire he killed and is playing a vampire... As well... But his methods are pathetic..." She explained taking deep breaths. Veronica was having a hard time laughing and Elle was trying not to laugh as well.

"Okay, so do you have your things ready?" Elle changed the subject with the clap of her hands.

Mick sat in his office listening to a new case. He watched the upset clients weep about their daughter's disappearance. Mick said goodbye and promised them that he would find her. They both left out of the door and Josef suddenly appeared out of nowhere, not looking happy and simper as usual.

"Great, another poser going after women; where have I heard this story before?" He complained sarcastically holding a bottle of blood and with a glass cup in the other.

"Their daughter's probably going to be dead when I find her..." Mick sighed then grabbed the other glass cup as Josef handed him the bottle. "Mick, I want you to find this guy and get rid of him until our food starts mouthing off again." Josef stated. Mick knew that their secret had to be protected, even if he did get an anonymous phone call from a man saying he was helping them. Josef got up and left the room without another word. Mick still seated looked up at the ceiling until Beth came barging through the door. She had a black and red envelope in one hand and papers stapled together in the other.

"Mick... You owe me." She said whilst sitting down in the chair Josef just sat before. Beth through the paper at his desk and Mick had a look. He sighed heavier this time and slid the paper into one of his drawers. Then he asked what Beth was doing here.

"There is a psychopathic killer on the loose and I'm on the case... What, don't I get a '_I want you off this case'_ Speech?" Beth said with a playful grin. Mick just smirked back silently. Beth knew there was something going on. "Let me guess... You're on the case as well?" She said still being playful and inquisitive.

"Yep,"

Beth did a victorious smirk and started to speak: "I knew it."

Mick chuckled then got up and went into the kitchen to get some coffee for Beth. Just because Mick wasn't human anymore didn't mean the coffee machine was out of order. He went back into his office and handed the cup to Beth.

"So how did you get the list?" Mick asked.

"I had to steal it off Talbot. He wouldn't let me have it so I had to do something at least to get it off him." Beth explained. Mick sighed for the third time then regretted ever mentioning this.

"Beth... Josef's hosting a charity party and it would be nice if we showed up." Mick told her. Beth thought about it for a minute.

"Remember what happened last time we were at a party... Remember what happened with Emma and Jackson..." Mick remembered it and knew it had to happen.

_**Please review! Love it hate it! Do whatever! But still if I don't get enough reviews I'll still do another chapter!**_


End file.
